Willow's Story
by ixamxsam
Summary: slight AU...Merry, Pippin and Willow have always been the best of friends. One day Pippin announces his engagement to Diamond of Long Cleeve. Merry is happy for him, but Willow can barely stomach it...
1. The beginning

Chapter 1  
  
My name is Willow Took. Two days ago, while gardening behind the Great Smials, I had a superb idea. So, to fulfill my idea (and pass some time), I shall write this, for all to read. I am old, too old, to give a life story. Eleventy-seven years are much too much to write down all at once. Instead, I will share my most memorable time, right before I was Willow Took; when I was Willow Sweetgrass.  
* * * I was thirty-two, at the end of tweenage and the beginning of being an adult. Not much had changed; throughout my tweenage years, you could find me sewing with the lasses, talking amongst ourselves of flowers, news, the lads. But what I looked forward to everyday was wrecking havoc all over the Shire with Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Everyday, after afternoon tea, I would sneak out with Merry and Pippin to "borrow" crops from Farmer Maggot or roll down hills; switch things up in the market or stick things in Pearl's hair. Years went by and things stayed the same: in the morning I was sweet, innocent Willow, gossiping with the lasses and fluttering my eyelashes. But when the time came, I was just as infamous for causing trouble as Bilbo was for leaving the Shire so many years ago. Skipping over many years of inappropriate behavior from the three of us, things stayed the same. We grew to be the best of friends, even through all of the separations. When I was fifteen, very young, Merry and Pip had argued everyday for weeks over who deserved the last cake at a party. Being peacemaker between them is not easy. When I was twenty-five, I had started to date a lad Merry didn't like; and I disagreed more than once with some of the lasses they took home. Nothing ever lasted more than a few weeks though, and once apologies were made, everything was back to normal. After the War of the Ring, they had come back, taller and wiser, but Pippin smile still held mischief and Merry still had a spring in his step. Even with everything that happened while they were gone: the Shire being taken hostage by Saruman and the Big People, I smiled for the first time in a year when I saw the two of them walk forward. And so after that, everything was the same again. Now for the actual story. Merry and I were sitting at our favorite hill, waiting for a very late Pippin to come back from a date. He had been courting Diamond of Long Cleeve for many months and she had become a good friend of the group, although she was never one to join in the "festivities". They seemed to always enjoy each other's company, Pippin most of all. We saw him jogging closer with a wide grin on his face. "Willow, Merry, I have some great news! Diamond and I are getting married!" he announced clearly out of breath. Merry laughed happily, congratulating his younger cousin. As Pip came over, hugging me in turn, I found myself not happily surprised, but terribly shocked. Married? Did he just say married? My eyes watered but I held it back and smiled as a façade. Merry broke my silent thought. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go spread the good news!" He started down the hill, "Willow, come on!" "I'll be right there," I responded in a yell. He turned and I collapsed. Tears poured onto my dress as I tried to stop them. I couldn't understand why I was so upset. I should be happy for him. I should have reacted like Merry with a smile and a laugh. But I couldn't. And it was then that I realized why I was crying. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I walked back to town to find Merry and Pippin in the pub singing with ale in their hands. On the other side of the bar, groups of lasses, Diamond in the middle, were giggling. No doubt she was sharing her news. She spotted me and called me over. I found a seat and Diamond immediately smiled with delight. "Willow, dear, I was just telling everyone how my wonderful Pippin proposed. We were out in the garden and I was picking flowers to put in a vase in the kitchen when Pippin came along behind me. He wrapped his arms around me with the ring around his finger. I gasped and he asked me to marry him." A few of the lasses swooned with an aw. "Of course I said yes. Why wouldn't I?" she ended. Estella Boldger nodded in agreement. I smiled with fake interest and excused myself. I was starting to tear up again. I shook my head with disbelief. I've never cried this much since I was a child. I was walking out the door for some fresh air when a bumped in to a very exuberant hobbit. "Willow! Join me for a drink!" "Not now Merry, I think I need some fresh air." I started around him, only to be stopped again. "Come now!" he continued, "Willow Sweetgrass isn't one to pass up a song and some ale!" I turned my head lower, refusing to let him see my in such a state, "Please Merry, let me leave. Maybe later." I walked away holding up my head to see too early. Merry's smile turned to concern. "What's wrong?" he asked, "If it was that Harry Chubbs again, just tell me and I'll go kick h-" I cut him off, "It's not Harry, I'm just not feeling well, is all." He looked unsatisfied with my answer, but I walked away before he could question me further. Once I stepped out I took a deep breath and ran far away. I stopped, finally, at the same hill where Pippin told us the news. It was a place to think and be alone, for only the three of us could access a certain spot barricaded by brush and thorns. I sat in the cool, swaying grass. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full with not a cloud in the sky and the wind blew a warm breeze across my face. I closed my eyes, pressing out a tear. My silence was broken, however, by a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" I asked none too politely. A familiar curly head popped up and I sighed in relief. "Merry. What are you doing following me?" I asked, now slightly angry. "You ran off in such a hurry I knew something was wrong. Come on Wil, I've known you for years; do you honestly think you can fool me? Now tell me what's going on or I'll have to bring Pip to help me," he joked unknowingly. I looked up at him and started to cry even harder. Realizing his mistake, he rushed over. "I'm sorry Wil, I didn't mean to say something stupid. It just happens sometimes. What's wrong?" He sat next to me reassuring me with a hug. Between sobs I managed to explain, "Oh, Merry, I feel so terrible and today, I finally realized why. I don't want to feel this way, I mean Diamond's my friend and so is Pippin, but I don't want them to get married. Not now, not ever! I love Pippin! But he's getting married!" I trailed off in a sob. Merry sat up, taking everything in. "Oh. Well, I don't really know what to say Wil. You're in quite a spot there. But, were adults now and there's nothing I can say to make it work. Diamond and Pippin are in love. I'm so sorry, Wil, but unless something like Diamond going for Pip's money or Pippin calling it off, there's nothing to do. I'm sure you'll find someone else. A handsome hobbit lad who loves you more than anything. And you'll love him. Alright?" he explained. It wasn't the best speech but it was true. There was nothing I could do. I certainly wasn't going to ruin my best friends' wedding because I was jealous. I nodded. "Thank you, Merry. You're right," and then with a smile, "Now I think we should be getting back. We're missing all the fun." He helped me up with a smile and we went back to the pub, myself with a new confidence. We found Pippin singing once again, this time a hearty fun song. Merry excused himself to join in and I, becoming quite thirsty, went to get a drink. Diamond was there, talking to her mother. Now, I'm not one to eavesdrop, but they were talking quite loudly over the noise, and it was difficult not to overhear. "Oh, Diamond dear, you snagged yourself a good one," her mother said with a laugh. "Aye, that I did mother. Fool of a Took, he actually thinks I want to marry him. When he showed me the ring, oh, I was disgusted. But I said yes; he has enough money to make me happy. Just wait mother, in a little while we will be swimming in money. Diamond rings beautiful necklaces, only the best." She smiled. I gasped. She was using him! I rushed over to where Merry and Pippin were finishing up a song. He was bowing when I grabbed him off the table. "Willow!" he yelped in surprise. I took him over to the corner of the pub. "Merry, we have to stop the wedding!" "I thought we talked about this on the hill, Wil." "No! That's not it!" I was overly exited for such a moment, "I just heard Diamond talking to her mother and." "Wait, you were listening to their conversation?" he was surprised with my rude yet unknown actions. "Yes, but just listen. Diamond was talking to her mother about how much she hates Pippin! She can't stand him! She told her she only wants to marry him for the money!" "Are you sure?" He was becoming more serious than I had ever seen him. I nodded. Merry looked down, "Pip will be so hurt. How can we tell him? We'll have to make it discreet; we can pull him away and go outside right now." I shook my head, "No, but I have an idea." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The next morning I woke up feeling more alive than ever before. It was my birthday, my coming of age! I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. I spent a wonderful morning with my family, receiving a huge birthday breakfast. My parents gave me a beautiful necklace, with sapphires and diamonds. They said they had been saving up little by little to get it and couldn't wait to see my face. My sisters gave me a new dress and my older brother came home to give me my favorite book. He found it in a shop in Bree, and I thanked him for traveling so far to get it for me. I ran outside, meeting my two favorite hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin, carrying birthday food and gifts. I hugged and thanked them both, and we went to town, where I surprisingly found all my friends in the pub, each wearing a smile and bearing a gift. I'm sure my face lit up as I felt that the day before never happened. Merry and Pippin sang a song and Rosie's mother baked a huge cake (which, might I add, was quite delicious). A little past luncheon Diamond arrived wearing a new dress and, of course, Pippin's ring. I scowled secretly. She ran up to him and hugged him. She was a good actress. I walked over to see her. "Diamond! Hi!" I welcomed her. "Willow! Happy Birthday! I would've come sooner but I was busy. Wow! You're thirty! An adult!" She seemed very happy. She was always rambling on like this. I didn't understand what Pippin saw in her. I smiled in return to her response, but left as soon as possible to talk to Merry. "Well? Have you decided when to do it?" I asked. "Do what?" A voice came from behind us. It was Pippin. "Pip! Hey! I didn't see you there, cousin!" Merry said. "Do what?" he repeated. "Oh, uh, Wil here was asking if I checked to see if more ale was coming," he lied. Pippin seemed convinced, "Oh. Merry, can I talk to you alone?" Merry was confused. What would he want to talk about that didn't even me? "Sure. Excuse us, Wil." He walked over to Pippin. "Well?" Pippin searched for the right words, "Merry, you and Wil, is there anything going on?" he stopped to Merry's shocked face and explained himself, "It's just that you two have been talking alone more than usual. Like last night at the pub. Fatty told me he saw you two leave and you didn't come back for quite a while." "No, Pip. We're just friends. Willow just needed some air last night and I went to talk to her, is all." Pippin seemed unusually relieved. "Oh, okay. Sorry for asking." Merry returned a smile, "No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I think there's some of Mrs. Cotton's cake around here." He walked into the crowd and met up with me again. "Well?" I asked, "What did he want?" Merry smiled, "He wanted to know if I was interested in you." I blushed, "Oh, why would he think that?" "He said that Fatty told him we snuck away last night and didn't come back for a long time." I let out a laugh. "What? I'm not your type?" he joked. I answered him sarcastically, "Ha ha. Now when are we executing our plan?" I asked mischievously. He laughed, "You always were one to hatch plans. We'll do it tomorrow. You'll meet up with Diamond on the road to Pippin's. I heard she was going over there to plan the wedding. I'll stall Pip." "Great. Do you think it will work?" I asked concerned. "Do you really love him?" I nodded. "Then of course it will." I hugged him. What a great friend; such an admirable hobbit. What I didn't know was that Diamond, Pippin, Samwise, Rosie, and several others were watching us converse and hug in suspicion.  
* * * "They're just friends," Rosie announced, "They've known each other so long, it's probably just natural." Sam contorted, "But, Rosie dear, that is also something against your case. They've known each other so long and now that could be the very reason they've fallen in love." The four of them were in a heated discussion watching their two good friends. "Then why," Pippin questioned, "wouldn't they tell me? I've known them both just as long as they've known each other. Longer in fact! Why would they keep anything secret? And besides, I just asked Merry, and he said nothing was going on." "Peregrin dear, you know that Merry is a natural liar. He could be telling the truth yes, but he could also be telling a lie." Diamond debated. The four of them watched and shared their thoughts of Merry and myself. We were discussing the plan, laughing at the frequent jokes adding in everywhere. We had indeed spent most of the night deducting and concocting in secret, which by far could very well be suspicious, but Merry had told them nothing was going on. Now it was a bit sketchy that we claimed we were talking normally the whole night and it was accident that it was all night, well, okay, so it was highly suspicious, and if I were in their situations, I would have guessed the same thing. The night ended and gradually, more and more hobbits had to go home. Soon only around twenty hobbits were left and I myself was quite tired. I yawned and told Rosie, Diamond, Sam, Merry, and Pippin I was leaving. Rosie and Sam agreed and said they were going home also. Diamond said goodnight, as did Pippin. Merry asked if I wished him to escort me home. I said yes, thinking of talking further about our plans. This gained a few looks from friends. I could see Sam shift in his seat almost as if he was signaling to Rosie that he was right and we were involved, but Merry seemed to pay no heed, so I took his lead and followed him out the door, just in time to hear many whispers and some I-told-you-so's on the way out. "You know Merry, I don't think they believe our story," I concluded on the walk. "I don't either," he immediately knew what I was talking about, "But let them think what they want. They will all find out what's happening soon enough." "Then you don't mind all the rumors that are sure to be flying about?" I asked, looking up at him. I still wasn't used to Pippin and Merry being so tall. When they came back, I had to jump up to give them a good hug. "Let them talk. We know the truth. And besides," he added with a smile, "You're no that bad." I smiled and gave him a light push. We reached my hole and he hugged me goodbye. I kissed his cheek, which he obviously wasn't expecting, because when I looked back, I saw his cheeks turn red. I laughed to myself and walked inside, slipped into my room, and went to sleep with all my thoughts floating around. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I walked down the road in time to "unexpectedly" meet Diamond on her way to Pippin's. I saw her there, skipping and humming to herself. This should be easy I thought. "Diamond!" I yelled meeting up with her, "Hello! Where are you going on this lovely day?" "Over to my Peregrin's. We're going to set up the wedding." "Oh, my poor dear," I put on my best façade of concern, "Have you heard? Pippin's family was robbed. A shady fellow was seen at the pub just a few days back. Well, when Pippin came home, he found the hole in shambles. All their riches were stolen. They've been tough though, making the hole look as habitable as possible and not telling anyone but Merry and myself. I thought he would've told you already, you getting married and all. Oh, you didn't know?" She shook her head, "Oh, please don't tell him I told you. I wouldn't want him thinking I'm going around telling everyone." Diamond looked shocked. "I.I won't say a word," she managed to fumble a few words out. I changed the subject quickly, giving her no time to think of her recent news, "Do you mind if I walk with you, dear Diamond? I'm meeting Merry at the Great Smials." "Oh, n.no. I would be happy to have you with me, Willow."  
* * * We arrived, just in time to be greeted by an exuberant Pippin and a smiling Merry. His expression was returned with my own, justifying that so far, our plan had indeed worked. Diamond was swooped up by Peregrin's sisters and mother; I was almost subject to the same pre-marital torture but declined with Merry's insistence that he needed my help making the best tea in all of the Shire. He led me to the kitchen and put on the kettle. "I can't believe it worked!" I whispered in pure excitement. Merry could barely suppress a smile, "We aren't out of the water yet, dear friend. So far things have gone smoothly but who knows what will happen. If it doesn't work, we shall have to tell Pippin the truth without conniving and sneaking about." "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." We stopped talking, an awkward silence ending the conversation. The tea squealed and I reached over to pour its contents into the cups set nearby. Reaching over, I yelped in pain and quickly pulled back my hand. "What happened?" Merry responded frantically to my scream. "My finger! I burned it!" I shook it in the air. Merry pulled me to the cool water sitting in a basin. He tipped my finger carefully into it and I sighed deeply. "Thank you. I'm so careless," I kissed him on the cheek, with a laugh, "My hero of Rohan." Merry laughed softly and turned crimson. He turned to see Pippin's shocked face in the doorway. "I heard a scream and came to see what happened. Obviously you have it all under control," Pippin solemnly said. "Pippin, you don't think that Wil and I were doing anything. She hurt her finger and I helped her, is all, Pip. Nothing else." Merry tried to explain the situation. He knew Pippin still thought we were together and was angry he wasn't "the first to know". Pippin walked away as casually as possible; Merry followed with an exasperated sigh. Pippin stopped at the library, burrowing himself into a book near the fire. "Pippin why are you so angry?" Merry asked. Pippin gave him no answer, instead flipping pages furiously. Merry, in turn, became angry also, "Peregrin Took! You have no reason to be angry! Even if Willow and I were courting, it would be none of your concern; you are to be married quite soon!" He boomed a loud answer to his cousin. Pippin closed his book and turned to Merry, "You lied, Merry. You told me nothing was going on." "I told you truthfully that very night! Willow and I are nothing but very close friends! You've known us both almost all your life, and still you cannot trust us?" He then became overwhelmed in anger. Pippin stood in thought; finally saying in almost a whisper, "Merry, I might have a problem. I don't know if I want to be married." The Brandybuck was in shock of his cousin's change of subject. However, a sense of being pleases was also coming over him. Could he convince Peregrin not to go on with the wedding? Merry's voice was calmer now, "What'd you mean?" he asked unsurely. "Oh, Merry, I'm not sure if I want to give up my life being Peregrin Took: bachelor; happy and carefree for Peregrin Took: married man supporting his family. I'm only thirty-one. I could wait a few more years. or not." Pippin trailed off in confusion. "Pip, you know I'm not one to be motivational, or give a good and persuading speech. I can't tell you what to do-that's for you to decide. If it's meant to be," he stopped remembering that it indeed wasn't, "than you'll know." Pippin seemed relieved. I walked in, deciding it would be an appropriate time to explain myself, and received two similar expressions full of worry and confusion. "Pippin, I'm sorry. Nothing wa-" He cut me off. "No, Willow. I apologize. I should not have been angry over such matters. It's none of my business; you told me nothing had happened and I should have taken your word, enough said." This was a side of Peregrin not many have ever seen. He was serious, like one towards death. I smiled and hugged him, "All is forgiven dear friend. Now, does anyone want tea? It will get cold soon and I would not like to waste it over something as such." The two nodded and smiled, most likely thirsty after their bout. We hurried in and sat at the table in time for Diamond to walk in obviously flustered with all her newborn attention; yet also, worry lined her face. I knew she was still concerned with Pippin's "loss of riches". I smirked and sipped my tea.  
* * * Night slowly brought itself to the Shire, and following it was a horrible storm. The rain pelted down on the windowpanes and thunder shook the Thain's soul. "Aye, none of you are going home tonight. We have enough spare rooms for you all," Eglantine confirmed us all. Merry seemed fine enough, after all, he had spent many nights at the Great Smials. Diamond's face showed no emotion; I suspected she would like to get to know the hole, to see if it was truly as great as everyone had said. I, however, was one to oblige. I hurried my answer, "Oh, I couldn't. I told mother I'd be home to watch young Daisy tomorrow. I'm sure I'd be able to hurry and get home without getting too wet." "Oh, no! You'd catch a cold for sure! Don't even think of it," she interrupted, "I'm sure your mother will understand, and if needed, I will go and talk to her personally to explain. Pippin, dear, show our guests to their rooms." Peregrin's mother wasn't a hobbit to argue with when her mind was made. She walked out of the room before I could deny our hospitality. Pippin stood up motioning us to a hallway. He passed his bedroom leading to the room closet. "Merry, you'll find it like you left it-a few days ago," he said with a laugh. Merry bid us all goodnight and walked in. Again, our host walked down farther. Stopping at the door, he opened it bearing two beds. "I'm sure you'll both be okay here, right?" We nodded in agreement. "Good night, love," he kissed Diamond, and then with a smile and a tinge of crimson in his cheeks, " 'Night Wil." Pippin departed to his own quarters. Diamond slowly walked over to the bed and spoke, "Willow, can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "I'm not sure if I want to marry Pippin anymore." I held back a smile, my face then etched with concern, "But you're so in love; why wouldn't you want to marry Pip?" "Uh," she tried to think of an excuse, "Well, I.don't think I'm ready, is all. Maybe I should wait a few more years. I'm not even of age, I just turned twenty-nine." She seemed convinced that her lie was acceptable. I laughed a little, "Only wedding jitters, dear. It'll be fine." Her face turned serious, "No, I think so, not at all." "Pippin will be so devastated. First all his money stolen, now the wedding being called off." I trailed off, lowering my head for theatrics. I noticed Diamond wince when I brought of the subject of the Tooks' lost riches. Her face showed her pure disgust. She confirmed, "It.must be done." She turned off the light and sank into her bed. I smiled, and could barely get to sleep through all the excitement. After approximately a half an hour, I knew that I couldn't hide my excitement. Slowly, I crept out of bed out to the hallway. Running on my tiptoes, I stood near Merry's bed, snickering quietly to the sound of snoring hobbit. "Merry," I whispered while pushing him lightly, "Get up!" "Ugh," he moaned, and then with surprise, "Willow?" "Merry I couldn't sleep. Diamond said she wants to call of the wedding! It worked!" I let it all out in one breath, still smiling. Merry sat up. "Really?" I nodded. "Well, now we have to tell Pip. Not now, of course, but in the morning. Then we'll have to tell him about her old plans. I hope he won't get mad at us." That moment, my smile turned to utter worry, "Oh, no! What if he does get mad? Oh, he'll never forgive me! We're ruining his wedding! It's for his own good but." I continued to ramble on until Merry interrupted. "You said it yourself. It's for his own good. If he gets angry, he'll get over it. He's Pippin after all. He'll understand." I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Merry," I yawned, "I think I can get to sleep now. If you hear a thump in the hallway, it's me." He laughed a little. "Good night Wil." I walked out, but turned to the kitchen. Quietly, I took out a teakettle and started up stove for a hot cup of my favorite drink. I sat down at the table and picked up a book laying on it. It was Pippin's favorite book; he probably forgot it. I sifted through it, and then, after opening it once again, started to read it.  
"Like it?" I heard a voice from behind ask. I gasped and turned around. "Pippin; you scared me. What are you doing out here at this time of night?" "I should be asking you the same thing," he said with a mischievous smile. "I couldn't sleep," I answered. I was almost intimidated by him; I had known him so long. It made me confused feel so lowly in his presence. Perhaps it was the fact that he was now a knight. Or maybe, it was because I was worried of his anger towards my actions with Diamond. Yes, it was the worry, I thought to myself. I was brought out of thought by more conversation through the cold silence of the night. "Do you have enough tea for two?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to the kettle. I took it away from the heat, pouring the water into my cup and bringing out a second cup to, in turn, fill also. I had learned, at home, to approximate the time right before the kettle would squeal to the minute. I would always wake up in the middle of the night and a cup of tea would always do the trick.  
"Is something bothering you?" he asked with a sip.  
"No, why would you think that?" I fidgeted in my seat.  
"Willow Sweetgrass I've known you since you were two. I know you like Farmer Maggot's farm. Something is wrong," he stated. "Nothing is wrong Peregrin Took. And besides, how are you so certain that you know me that well?" "Well," he started with a crooked smile, informing me that I was getting an I-told-you-so little lecture, "first of all, you can never make eye contact when you're nervous, and you haven't looked me in the eye from the moment I sat down. Second your foot has been shaking endlessly just like the first time you had to face your mum when you got caught "borrowing" crops. Three, you tap your fingers when your nervous, and, if I can count, you've been doing that for the last five minutes." I looked down at my hand and stopped immediately, "I can go on if you'd like." I opened my mouth, but stopped, finding myself without an intelligent remark. He did know me. "So," he continued, "Are you going to tell me?" I walked back to get more tea, "Pip, I. can't" I whispered my response, almost hiding it between breaths. Pippin's features turned from being cocky to concerned, "Tell me." He voice lingered in my mind, and I almost did tell him. It was so soothing. I shook my head, withdrawing from my trance. "There's nothing wrong, Pip. I'm going to bed." I walked out, almost slamming the teacup on the table, leaving Pippin to give a dirty look of defeat. I was furious. How dare he be so caring? How dare he make me feel wonderful, like nothing could go wrong? He was worried, yes, but would he feel the same when I told him that I had tested his bride-to-be if her love was true by lies and manipulation. Would he be grateful, or completely angered with me beyond words, never to speak to me again? And so the whole "tea conversation" had wrapped around; his concern for my problem made it only worse. I sat on the bed hot with anger and worry. Fortunately, sleep overruled my hectic thoughts and soon I drifted off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I yawned the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looking up to the sun through the quaint window. Merry was already up, as was Pearl, Pervinca, and Eglantine. Vinca had already started the tea and Merry was ready the paper sleepily at the table. "Did you have a good sleep dear?" Eglantine asked sweetly. I nodded gently and sat, buttering a piece of toast. Diamond walked out several minutes later and began chatting with Pearl immediately. Pippin was the last to wake, save Paladin whom had left early on business, and with a long-lasting yawn, he sat at the table groggily between Merry and myself. "Good sleep, Peregrin?" his mother similarly repeated. "Yes. Mother," he responded, and then, looking askance towards me, "but I'm not sure if that goes for everyone." Merry looked over from the article suspiciously, "Oh? What do you mean by that Pip?" "Nothing," he answered mysteriously, "Just stating a fact." The rest of the breakfast was permeated with a cloud of awkward silence. The three of us shot quizzical glances, sometimes clearing our throats or fidgeting in our seats. Vinca seemed to notice our uncomforted actions, although did nothing. However, Diamond showed no interest, nor any actual knowledge of the situation and indeed, as usual, talked the whole first breakfast away. After breakfast, I insisted on leaving as quickly as possible, saying my mother was in need of my assistance for the day. I bid them all farewell and walked off, toward my hole, quite relieved to be rid of the situation. Soon after, as I was still walking down the dirt road, humming softly to myself, I was met by an exhausted Merry. "What on Middle-Earth was going on back there?" he asked, completely out of breath. I explained to him my story, nearly quoting the whole conversation, carefully detailing Pippin's pushy persistence. "I couldn't tell him Merry," I ended defiantly. Merry almost burst out laughing, "Is that all?" I couldn't believe him! "Is that all? Merry, he wouldn't leave me alone. I told him nothing was wrong! He just wouldn't listen!" Again, Merry snickered, "And would you have let it go? Honestly, you do know he was right, don't you? You are hiding something from him; it is bothering you." I opened my mouth as if to say something intelligent but stopped, rethinking his statement. "I thought so," he finished. We walked farther; I quickened my pace, my thoughts filled with confusion and the anger of being defeated in a game of mind. My obstinacy was clearly not my best quality. My hole was clearly in sight then, and, bidding Merry goodbye once again, I thanked him for his words of wisdom, "Thank you dear friend for your advice. A year ago, I would have never have thought that I would be going to Meriadoc Brandybuck for such wonderful debate." He smiled, truly happy and walked away, almost skipping. I shook my head, smiling also. Walking into my hole, I looked down to the floor, soaking in the noise of hobbit children and stain on the rug. Shaking my head I walked briskly to the kitchen, soaked a rag, and tackled to the red mark on the family's carpet. My cleaning was stopped by a shriek. "Willow Sweetgrass! Where have you been? I was up all night with worry! Estella said you were off to that Peregrin's hole! The thoughts that went through my mind! He's so.frisky." She ended. "Mother!" I shouted, surprised of her accusation. She thought I was staying the night with him! "He's engaged Mum! His mother insisted I stay when the rain came down; you can ask her yourself!" She looked partially satisfied, though continued to hide her relief with a scowl, "Just tell me next time. I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. You'll be fine with Daisy right?" I nodded and stood, walking out to see my little sister playing with her dolls. I smiled as she noticed me, running up to give me a hug. "We'll be fine mother. Do your errands, and take your time," I smiled weakly. I wanted her to have some time alone, but I was paying a price: watching Daisy is no simple task. Time had passed, and Daisy had laid down for a nap, as all young hobbit children need. I was sitting outside on the beautiful bench in the garden my grandfather had made for the family, reading a book dreamily. I was surprised when I heard a rustle in the bushes, only to be met by young Peregrin Took once again. I dropped the book, standing to meet him. "Pippin, are you stalking me?" I teased, unaware of the look on his face. "Diamond just told me that she doesn't want to get married to me; the wedding's off." He kicked a leaf on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry Pip," I announced with a hug, "Are you all right?" I looked into his eyes, still connecting my arms around him, and felt my heart skip a beat. He answered, "I don't know Wil. Part of me is crushed, but the other part is . . . relieved." A gust of wind shifted my attention towards the gray sky. "Let's talk inside. It looks like rain," I said, the clap of overhead thunder confirming my statement. He nodded and followed me inside. I led him to the living quarters showing him a comfortable seat, which also happened to be the closest to myself. "I feel terrible Wil, because when she told me she wasn't in love with me, I almost smiled. I tried to look hurt, but I almost hugged her with happiness." He shook his head, letting it fall into his hands. "Oh, that's nothing to feel bad about; at least she agrees. You just. didn't love her." The words must have consoled him somewhat, because Pippin raised his head and spoke, "I guess your right Wil. You've always been great at that." I laughed a little, "At what?" "At." he thought on how to word it, "at advice," he finished. "And," he continued on, "you're great at making tea. Mind if we get some? I missed Afternoon Tea to come here." He asked with a twinkle in his eye. "You always have room for food, no matter what the circumstance, don't you?" I stood and walked to the kitchen ready to prepare tea for an expecting guest. As I was walking hastily I didn't notice my little sister creeping to the room where Pip then sat. "Pip?" she yawned, "That you?" She held her stuffed animal by one appendage, letting it trail across the floor. "Hey Daisy! How are you?" he answered. Daisy always loved when Pippin came over. Usually, he'd bring her candy or a flower; he loved the way her eyes lighted up. She was young, only five, and looked up to him, no matter how annoying that sometimes got. She seemed to be awake now, and realized that, yes, Pippin was indeed right in front of her, "Oh Pip! You're here!" She jumped on his lap, carrying her toy. He huffed in surprise, by welcomed her with a smile and a laugh. "You missed me?" he asked in fake surprise. She nodded to his question with reassurance. "Why were you gone so long? I missed you," she pouted. "I'm sorry; I was busy." He winced slightly remembering that he was busy with the wedding. She seemed not to care and continued babbling on, talking about what had happened since he last came over to visit. I came back with the tea, shocked to see Daisy so deeply in discussion with Pippin. "Ah, I see we have an extra hobbit in our company," I smiled and sat. "Wil! I was just telling Pip about the bunny I saw in the garden. He took a carrot," she explained matter-of-factly. I handed him his tea, just as my mother stepped in. She seemed quite happy with her solitude she received and was ready to have some tea. "Willow, dear, I can smell that wonderful aroma. Will you pour me a cup of tea?" she asked from the threshold. "Of course," I answered back, fetching a cup from the kitchen. She walked in to see Pippin sitting with Daisy. Although teasing, she solemnly spoke, "Hasn't my daughter seen enough of you today Peregrin? You did make her late coming home. I was worried sick; just about to call my husband from his busy work to look for her." He stood up, already catching on to her joke. Pippin cleared his throat, and stood up, trying to suppress and smile, "I apologize completely, Mrs. Sweetgrass. I take complete responsibility for her tardiness." He bowed for theatrical drama. My mother could take it no longer as a smile crept over her lips. I returned with her cup and prepared her tea. I sat next to my sister, ready for conversation. "Oh, Willow, I have news for you, but please before I tell you, you must promise me not to act unlady-like, especially in front of our guest, once I tell you." Suspiciously, I nodded and she continued. "I spoke to your father today. He told me that he has arranged a marriage for you to Otho Boffin." I stopped drinking my tea and stood up in pure anger, screaming hotly at the top of my lungs, "Otho Boffin? That disgusting pig? Never!" I walked out in rage, grabbing my cloak and preparing to stay away in an inn for the night. My mother froze in shock still holding her teacup midway to her mouth. Daisy sat with confusion sketched on her face, obviously uncomfortable with Pippin's rush to leave after me. He stood up muttering to himself, grabbing his cloak in suit. He clasped the elven leaf brooch and left the hole in the opposite direction of myself. I ran to Estella Buldger's hole, holding back tears as I knocked on the door. Fatty, her older brother, answered in hastily, but stopped his mumbling profanities when he saw by red, swollen face. "Is Estella in?" I queried. "Willow? Is that you?" I heard a voice behind him before he could answer. Estella was there, standing behind her brother in a shawl. Fatty moved to the side as Estella rushed to hug me as a good hobbit friend would. She ushered me to her room where I told her of my situation. "That's terrible, Wil, just terrible," she exclaimed. I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and for once, I just don't know what to do." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Pippin walked into the inn with determination spread on his face. Hearty laughter and the smell of ale permeated throughout the bar. Walking briskly, he made his way through drunken hobbit men to a table of businessmen. "Mr. Sweetgrass we need to talk," he stated solemnly. "Well boy," he chimed half-drunkenly, "go ahead and say what you want." Showing a solid face, Pippin once again spoke, "I would like to talk to you alone, sir." "Now, now son. Whatever you need to say can be heard by everyone. Speak up." "It's about Willow, sir, and her forced engagement." When Pippin said this, the color in my father's face drained. A few men looked at him suspiciously; he obviously wasn't open with his daughter's marital affairs.  
  
"Let's go outside," he stood up and followed Pippin. The fresh air was a relief for the sober Peregrin. The two walked until they were far enough from the inn that any meandering hobbits probably wouldn't be eavesdropping on their secretive conversation. "What would you like to discuss?" a very serious Mr. Sweetgrass questioned. "You're forcing her into marriage with Otho Boffin!" Pippin yelled, quite surprised with his agitation. "It's for her own good, young man. She hasn't courted a lad in quite a while. She's almost of age anyway and I might as well push her of into a good direction anyways. Why do you care?" He asked, now curious of the mystery lad's concern, In truth, Pippin was not unknown to Bollo Sweetgrass; he seemed familiar, but he wasn't around his hole enough to realize this was my, his daughter's, very good friend. A smile crept on my father's face, "What's your name young man?" "Peregrin Took, sir," he said through gritted teeth. "Took? Took! Of the Tooks of Great Smials?" my father queried loudly in surprise. Pippin just nodded curtly. "Aye, son," he asked again, more interested on what Pip had to say, "What business is my daughter of yours?" "Willow, sir, is a very good friend of mine and I find it disgusting that you are forcing her into marriage she does not agree to," he responded coldly. Pushing further, my meddling father asked, "What, then, do you have in mind young lad?" Pippin's emotion changed to questionable doubt, "I.don't know. Just let her choose her own life."  
  
My father frowned, "I'm afraid I can't do that. The Boffins' have money, money our family needs. Mr. Boffin is a wealthy business partner of mine and more than once has he hinted his son's interest of Willow. Hard times are here, reorganizing the entire Shire. Money is tight, and my family is my first priority. Now, unless you have a better idea, Otho's money overrules my daughter's decision. Besides, she'll grow to like him," he finished with a defiant sigh. "Sir," Pippin thought slowly, "What would you say if I was willing to pay you twice as much for Willow's freedom?" My father grabbed his chest in disbelief, "Do you know how much Otho is willing to pay? I'll tell you! More than some hobbits have earned in their lifetime! And you're going to pay double that? You're insane Mr. Took, clearly insane." "I'm willing to do it for Willow, sir. Do we have a deal?" Pippin was growing impatient. Was he going to agree or not? He let out a sigh of exasperation. My father answered obviously happy with Pippin's declaration of such a deal, "Of course we do young fellow. Let me just get the papers. But let me tell you, the Boffins' won't be happy." He must have pictured them, as his face turned to a grotesque expression. After the paperwork was finish, Pip set out now to tell me the relieving news. As though reading my mind, he set out to Estella's hole.  
* * * I fell down, heaving, out of breath. I had been running for at least a half hour now. The sun had set not long ago. Branches scraped across my cheeks, but by then, I cared not. After speaking to Estella, I realized the only way to be happy was to run far away. Run away from Pippin. Run away from Otho. 


	7. CHapter 7

Chapter 7 Pippin reached Estella's door, out of breath from the run. Pounding on the door, he caught his breath. Once again, Fatty answered the door. "Fatty, where's Estella and Willow?" he asked. Estella approached from behind her brother, "She left awhile ago. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Said the only thing she could do was run away. I chased her out but I just couldn't catch up." Estella looked mournful, "I do hope she's all right." Pippin dashed away without saying goodbye. He reached Merry's hole as quickly as his hobbit legs could take him. Without knocking he ran in searching for his cousin. He was there, sitting at a table smoking his pipe. "What is it Pippin?" he asked. "Willow. She's gone. Come on, I'll explain it on the way." Merry jumped up from his chair and grabbed his cloak. The two decided Merry would search the nearby towns, informing others to search as well. Pippin would take to the Old Forest and surrounding lands. As the formulated their search plan, I was still running, hoping never to return. I had a distant cousin whom lived in Bree and I'm sure a surprise visit would be just the way to get out of this mess.  
* * * The sun was now set, but I did not feel I far was far enough away from home. Unknown to me at that time, but when I became lost, I started to roam in circles, distancing myself in miniscule amounts. I has reached a new area of the forest, and decided to explore for a spot to spend the night. Feeling around, I stumbled on a large tree root that surfaced from nowhere. I cried out, but stifled the noise in knowledge of the creatures lurking in the shadows. Quieting my cries, I hobbled over to the nearest tree stub. The wind groaned and I looked to the sky. A sigh escaped my lips, as deep gray rain clouds formed above. I looked to my sides, hoping for a cave of some sort, but only found a jutting rock to huddle underneath. The sky boomed, and rain fell to the ground, the amount increasing as the seconds torturously passed slowly by.  
* * * Pippin and Merry had went their own ways, one leading himself towards town, the other running frantically to the Old Forest where I now lay. The rain beat down on Pippin's back and he covered his head with an old hat that once belonged to his father. Searching, he approached the entrance to the forest, pushing away tree branches from his face. He held a lantern, for the only other light source was the occasional strike of lightning. He squinted through the darkness, and, after a large crack of lightning followed my ominous thunder, he saw a jutting rock, and a huddled formed, about the size of a petite hobbit. Pippin started to run, almost slipping twice before reaching my makeshift shelter. "What are you doing here?" he cried out in disbelief. "Running away," I stated with a shiver. "Give me your hand. I'm taking you back." He held out his hand, shifting the light to the other. "I'm never going back," I spat, "I'm not marrying that old dirty hobbit if it kills me not to. I've got family in Bree. I live with them." I shuffled over to the other side of the rock. "You don't have to marry Otho. Your father. changed his mind. Now come on, I'm soaked." He crouched lower; entering the muddy tabernacle I had rested under. Tentatively, I crawled over to Pippin, a suspicious look still leering in my eyes. I took his hand in mine and walked out into the rain. I hobbled, crying out in pain when he proceeded to pull me forwards. "What is it?" He gasped, spitting out water from the harsh rain. "It's my ankle; I hurt it earlier. I think it might be sprained," I winced and supported my weight on the nearby rock. Pippin looked around subconsciously as if looking for acceptation, and grabbed me by the waist. I let out a cry of surprise. He rushed through the dense mass of trees, picking up speed each step he took. Not once did he fall while holding me, but there was one or two times in which I prayed he was able to support us with more confidence than his face portrayed. We reached the town in approximately twenty minutes, fully drenched, teeth chattering in an obnoxious rhythm. Pippin managed to balance me as he opened the door to a familiar and cozy pub. All eyes faced the doorway now and a few hobbit lasses let out gasps. Pippin found a old man, "Find Merry. Tell him to come straight away; tell him I've found her." The man shook his head and fumbled with his jacket as he scurried out the door. We put me down into a old wooden chair and I grabbed my dripping cloak to gain warmth. I gave the idea up quickly however and threw the sloshing coat to my feet. Pippin too removed his cloak and hurried to the bar. He ordered drinks and prepared to warm the two of us. "What were you thinking?" he asked angrily, letting worry escape in his words. He was still shaking when I looked into his eyes. I saw the detail of his worry, his concern. His brow furrowed slightly and his lips parted, letting out a slow breath. Before I could answer, Merry rushed in, "Thank the heavens Pip! You've found her! And it looks like just in time!" He grabbed me in a bear hug, but let me down when I whimpered once again from the pain my ankle brought me. "Her ankle's hurt Merry; be careful." Merry looked at Pippin, and then returned his gaze to me, "Why did you leave Wil?" His voice suggested a thought that had reached his mind a million times during his search for me through the town. He did not know of recent events. He knew nothing of the broken engagement, the trade of my freedom or some of the Boffins' riches, or of Pippin's discussion with my father. "I." I stumbled on my words, teeth still chattering slightly, "I ran from the engagement my father forced upon me with Otho Boffins." "What's she talking about?" queried Merry. "Her father sold her off to Otho. She left when she heard," Pippin explained. I nodded in agreement. "But," he continued, "It was still a stupid idea to run of-into the Old Forest no less!" "Wil," Merry ignored his cousin's statement of my stupidity, "What are you going to do? You don't want to marry Otho." I was about to speak when Pip interrupted, "She's not going to marry him. Her father called it off." I was curious now, for even though he had said this before, I hadn't paid attention to it until now. "How do you know this Pippin?" I asked urgently. It was now that Pippin stumbled on his words, "He told me that he changed his mind when I met him in the pub. I was looking for you and decided to check in at The Dragon's Breath pub. So then.I got Merry and we went looking for you." I cocked my head and looked at him askance, "That doesn't sound like my father." He changed the subject, "You should change Wil; you must be freezing." "You too," Merry added looking at the dripping hobbit. I nodded and we walked out towards my hole. As I opened the door, I was greeted by the screeching of my little sister. "Mom!" she screamed, "Willow! She's here!" My mom rushed in with a gasp, running up to me and wrapping me in a bear hug, "Where have you been? You look terrible!" She turned without an answer and grabbed a bundle of towels. "You're soaked!" She handed us towels and we happily obliged to dry our frozen bodies. 


End file.
